This proposal is submitted to request partial support to convene the Helene Harris Memorial Trust 10th Biennial International Forum on Ovarian Cancer April 4-8, 2005 in the Washington D.C. metro area (tentative site: Westfields Marriott). The Helene Harris Memorial Trust (HHMT) supported its first forum in London April 6-8, 1987. Books and more recently position papers have been published subsequent to all of the previous Forums. The original Forum was perhaps among the first meeting to focus on all aspects of ovarian cancer as the age of genomics and molecular biology was dawning. It is most certainly the most prestigious consistently held comprehensive meeting on ovarian cancer. These Forums have served to heighten awareness of this frequently fatal disease and create the stimulus for innumerable collaborations. This is accomplished by bringing together clinical scientists, laboratory scientists, and advocates in an informal interactive atmosphere. As such, the HHMT Forums are a valuable asset to the scientific community and the public at large. Our goal is to continue and improve on this long tradition of excellence with the planning and execution of the 10th Forum. To achieve this goal, we propose to implement the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Finalize the composition of the organizing committee. Specific Aim 2: Finalize the program for the Helene Harris Memorial Trust 10th Biennial International Forum on Ovarian Cancer and select speakers. Specific Aim 3: Hold the Helene Harris Memorial Trust 10th Biennial International Forum on Ovarian Cancer. Specific Aim 4: Publish a synopsis of the meeting.